Trunks's Life at School
by DragonofHeart
Summary: Trunks is going to 4th grade, a bully annoys Trunks, and goes through many adventures durning school, some good... some bad.... please review and read!
1. Ricky vs Trunks

"Trunks, school begins in an a few more minutes! Hurry up!" Bulma yelled as Trunks ran out of the house and once outside, he kicked off and flew into the air.  
  
"Bye mom, love ya!" Trunks yelled after his mom as he flew faster to get to school. "Ugh, school is pointless!" he muttered to himself, then he got to school. Hechy Elementary. Trunks was nine years old and he was in 4rd grade.  
  
Trunks arrived outside the class room door, it was his first day of school, and he wanted to make a good inpression on the teacher, like his mom told him too. He reached for the door knob, and opened the door, once he stepped inside, the school bell rang. He made it in time.  
  
"Well hello, you must be Trunks Brief!" said a lady in the front of the room. "I'm your teacher, Mrs. Gonhale, take a seat in the front row here." as she pointed to a desk near a boy with bulgy arms and legs and curly red hair and had chains on his body and clothes.  
  
Trunks sat next to him, and ignored the boy's oder. The teacher started talking about numbers, 'Blast, this lady is boringer then Vegeta saying that he needed to be stronger then Gohan when I'm ten,' Trunks thought, his birthday was only about a few months away. 'Damn that lady is gunna make me fall asleep!' he started to sound like his father.  
  
Then a bell rang which woke Trunks from his daydreaming. The teacher soon yelled, "RESUSS!"  
  
'What's resuss?' Trunks thought as he followed a group of kids outside. Then the kids started playing, and then he decided to just lean against a tree by the corned of the fence around the playground. 'Ohhhh, that's what it is!'  
  
"Yo, you freaky purple head git! You look like my throw up!" yelled a boy, Trunks turned around and saw it was that boy he sat next too. Trunks ignored him, as he went back thinking about his training this afternoon with his dad. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
"There is no point of even looking at you," Trunks merely said.  
  
"You dare insult me! Ricky Rodrigues!" the boy said to him, and he heard footsteps running in his direction, and Trunks just jumped up with his hands behind his back and landed on the nearest branch, and the boy ran passed him with confusion and ran into the fence. Then Trunks jumped off and landed how he was with his arms crossed and closed his eyes and went off thinking.  
  
"You son of a-" and he ran towards Trunks again, but this time Trunks opened his eyes and glared at him and punched him in the stomach, then he pulled back and walked away to find another tree to stand by.  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Mrs. Gonhale. "Come inside my classroom... NOW!"  
  
"What did I do!?" Trunks muttered as he walked with his hands in his pockets and went inside the classroom. "Yes, Mrs. Gonhale?"  
  
"Ricky told me that you hit him durning resuss?" Mrs. Gonhale snapped at Trunks as she snapped her fingures at him.  
  
"Well... yes... but he started-" Trunks began but was rudle interupted by the teacher.  
  
"I want to see your parents today at five o'clock to talk about your behavior!" she yelled as she dimissed Trunks and he went back outside.  
  
"God!" Trunks groaned as he went back to the same tree and sat on the branches to be in peace from other kids.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School was over, and Trunks dreadfully walked home, since he was walking with other kids. It took him twenty minutes to get home, and he opened the door and went into the training room with his waiting father.  
  
"Your late!" muttered Vegeta. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to stay after school. And you and mom have a parent/teacher conference today..." murmured Trunks.  
  
"We had a what!" Vegeta roared. "Well, tell your mother..."  
  
Trunks walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to see his mom. She was cooking a pot of soup.  
  
"Mom, I have a parent/teacher conference today..." Trunks said in a small voice.  
  
"For what reason?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Uh... Hey, it's time for the conference. We wouldn't want my teacher to get mad would we?" Trunks said as he dragged his mom out of the room and called his dad to follow.  
  
Bluma got in the drivers seat and Vegeta on the seat beside her, and Trunks sat in the back. Bulma kept on muttered something about a soap opera, and Vegeta kept saying that this is a waste of his time and that he rather train then go to that bloody school.  
  
Once the Brief family arrived to the school, they went inside and went into Trunks's classroom. Bulma sat at the kids desk as Vegeta and Trunks leaned against the wall, waiting for 'that blasted' teacher. She soon arrived as she saw Trunks and frowned.  
  
'Does she dare have a problem with MY son?' Vegeta thought as she sat down on her desk and faced Bulma.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brief," she said. "I wanted you to come to talk about Trunks's behavior. It seems that he was in a fight with a student durning resuss." and at that moment a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"He was?" Bulma said as she looked at her son sternly.  
  
"Yes, and I wanted to know why or waht gave him the reason to do that?" Mrs. Gonhale asked. "This will not be tallerated in our school! If he does it one more time, he will be EXPELLED!" and Trunks let out a small whimper. Soon the Brief family left and arrived home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks invited Goten to play, Goten was a year younger then he was, but was fun to hang out with. The two sayian boys went outside in the front to play tag when Ricky rtode over to the driveway on his bike.  
  
"You're that kid who punched me on the stomach durning resuss!" Ricky yelled.  
  
"Whoa! You did that to the school bully!?" Goten said as he forced in his laughter. Goten could beat him up too, but he didn't want to reviel their secret about Sayians.  
  
"Yea..." laughed Trunks.  
  
'Oh, you won't be laughing now!" Ricky snapped his fingurers and a gang of bikers, all muscular came out of the bushes and trees.  
  
Vegeta was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Trunks and a group of kids outside, Trunks was in fighting position. 'He's about to fight...' and he sat down on the window sill and watched his son.  
  
"You guys are 'no' match for me..." laughed Trunks.  
  
"We'll see about that punk!" and Ricky dropped his bike and ran towards Trunks, as Goten backed away, biting his lips from laughter. Trunks just leaped into the air and kicked the bully on the neck, and the bully ran into a shurb. "Grrrr!" and Ricky got back up again and grabbed a rock and threw it at Trunks. Trunks just stood there, smiling as the rock hit him and bounce off.  
  
"What!" then Trunks ran and punched Ricky in the stomach and pulled back his arm and walked off towards the cowaring bikers.  
  
"What a piece of this!" Trunks yelled as he showed the boys his fist and pointed his left hand at Ricky. Then bikers then rode away as fast as they could and then Goten went out in laughter and so did Trunks as Ricky gained consious and ran away leaveing his bike at Trunks driveway. "I get a prize!" and Trunks rode Ricky's bike in his garage. Bulma is gunna make him take it back to Ricky, but he wanted to keep it 'til she finds out.  
  
'Hmm... the kid gots spunk...' Vegeta thought as he walked towards the kitchen for food.  
  
"That... was... sooooo....funnyyyyyyyy!" laughed Goten as he finally got up from his fits of laughter.  
  
"I know!" Trunks said as he got up. Then Goku came and picked up. "Bye Goten!"  
  
"Bye!" Goten shouted as he left. Then Bulma called Trunks to come inside to bathe and sleep and he did. He passed Vegeta when he went into the bathroom, and Vegeta chuckled as he went into his room. Then, Trunks finished and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!' rang Trunks's alarm clock. Trunks let the clock ring three more times before getting up and smashing the damn thing into pieces accidently. "Ooops... there goes the fifth one this week!"  
  
Trunks got dressed and ate breakfast and went to school walking to gain his strength, then he came apon Ricky again. He had a bandaid on his neck and a red face full of anger. Trunks used that punch he used on Ricky to tickle Goten, it never left him a mark.  
  
"You will pay for this... my dad will be seeing you this day!" Ricky said harshly to Trunks.  
  
'Oooooh, I'm scraed...' he thought sarcasomly as he walked to class, but before he got a chance to open the door, Trunks felt a hard pain on his back, and he fell to the floor like a rock. He couldn't move. He was ambushed! "Ow... my back!" Trunks moaned as he tried to get up. But felt a foot on his head, Trunks groaned as he tired to get up, and the pressure of the foot grew.  
  
"You think you could get away with hurting my best bud?" said the owner of the foot. "I, Hector... Son of i don't know, will kill you even if I have to kill your dad!"  
  
'As if...' Bulma used that attack when Trunks wouldn't eat his vegetables, it was an attack that it hits every person's weak spot and they become paralize temporarly. Then Trunks gained contral and knocked the foot's owner on the head and the school warning bell rang and the person ran before he saw his face. "Damn you!" then the late bell rang... "I'm late!"  
  
Trunks ran to class and the teacher yelled at him for being late and gave him an hour detention, so he was going to miss his Tuesday training with his dad. "No! Mrs. Gonhale, me and my dad were going to spend some quality time this week! I never get to hang out with him!"  
  
"Don't lie Trunks or it'll be for too days if you keep it up!" Mrs. Gonhale snapped as Trunks took a seat next to Ricky, which was his signed seat.  
  
The end of the resuss bell rang and Trunks just brought a comic book to read so he won't be bored, and he walked to a tree near the school door and sat down with his legs bent a little upward and stared reading.  
  
Ricky then came into view, and smiled at the lavender hair boy. He then held up two fingers, his index and middle, then he pulled down his index and pointed his remaining figure at Trunks. Trunks got pissed and wanted to turn super sayian and beat him up, but he calmed himself down and ignored the basterd.  
  
Ricky punched Trunks on the head, but Trunks didn't flinch or move. Then Ricky tried to punch Trunks on the stomach, but as he aimed and punched, Trunks hand caught his arm and twisted it and Ricky fell tot he ground full of mud. Some kids near the two kids laughed, as Ricky glared at the kids and left Trunks alone for the rest of the school day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School was then over and he stayed after school for detention, he was all alone. And an hour soon passed and Trunks went outside and looked around to see if anyone was near enough to see him fly home, and saw no one and kicked off and turned super sayian and flew off. Trunks was fusterated. Pissed...  
  
When Trunks got home, he was a station wagon parked outside their hosue on thier lawn that Trunks mowed, crushing some of his beautiful flowers he planted around the edge of the lawn when he was seven.  
  
Trunks landed in his backyard and went to the back door, and opened it, but was locked. Trucks was soo fusterated he didn't turn normal and blasted the door down. Then, inside was Ricky and his father...  
  
"What are you doing here!" Trunks yelled as he ran away and jumped in the bushes and turned back to his normal self and went inside. Ricky and his dad were glaring at him, and then Vegeta came out of his training room, all sweaty when he heard the door explode.  
  
"What was that explosion!" Vegeta snapped at his son, but then saw Ricky and his dad and glared at them "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm here to teach the brat a lesson!" Ricky's dad yelled.  
  
"I am not a brat!" and Trunks couldn't contain his anger turned super sayian two and yelled in fusteration.  
  
"Whoa! How- How is he doing that!" Ricky and his dad yelled.  
  
"Trunks! Contral yourself!" Vegeta yelled through the yelling and screaming coming from his son. "Trunks! TRUNKS!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Trunks yelled, then stopped and breathed deeply as he stared at the Rodriguez, and the dad stepped up.  
  
"So your hair grew yellow and your eyes turned blue! You're still going down... even your old man here!" Ricky yelled as his dad walked up. Vegeta got fusterate now, and he turned super sayian three and his black spikey hair turned blonde and long.  
  
"You will pay!" and Vegeta shot an energy blast at Ricky's dad, it was a weak blast so it only left ten bruises.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" and the Rodriguez ran out of their house the house and yelled as the jumped over the broken door on the floor of the front of the house.  
  
"Mom... is gunna kill us..." Trunks said as he stared at his father.  
  
"...Yes... yes she will..." and the two sayian ran into their rooms and locked themselves up.  
  
It's my first fanfic... any ppl out there with Trunks/ Vegeta fan fics when they are bonding better upgrate... or I shall stalk you... Just kidding....... no really ... well review.....and 


	2. Th horror begins

Bulma came home, and saw the door messes up. Her face started turning red and yelled, "TRUNKS! VEGETA!" and the two sayians slowly walked down the stairs to to living room where Bulma was at with her hands at her hips and he face really mad.  
  
"Yes mom?" Trunks said.  
  
"Why are the front and back doors broken!?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Trunks blew up the back door, and this weird dude broken the front door," Vegeta answered quickly before Trunks said, "It was daddy's fault."  
  
"Why did this weird dude break the door... and why did you break the door?" Bulma asked Trunks.  
  
"The dude was this bully's dad and he wanted to beat me up for... no good reason. And I blew up the door 'cause... I got a huge cut on me and blew up the door by accident," Trunks lied, laughing nervously and looked at Vegeta. "I got to do... homework..." and Trunks left to his room.  
  
'That boy lies...' Vegeta thought, then he was about to go eat some food when Bulma saw the walls, in which the two sayians turned SS, were all bented and such.  
  
"Vegeta!" and Bulma walked up to Vegeta and pulled him by the ear to the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks pulled out his math book when he felt a large Ki in his room. Trunks turned around and saw a boy, about the size of Gohan, which was five foot and five inches, he had curly red hair, red eyes, and bulgy arms. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Hector, remember?" said Hector, but Trunks never saw Hector's face, so he didn't know who he was.  
  
"You better get out or I'll have to take you out!" Trunks said as he turned super sayian and got into fighting position.  
  
"Like you could... apperently you don't know who I am..." Hector said. "I am the son of Dulko!" then Trunks heard someone knock on the door, and then he turned around and saw that Hector left.  
  
"Uh- come in," Trunks said as he lower his ki and turned back to normal. It was Vegeta, he probably felt Hector's ki when he was in his rom.  
  
"What was that energy?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Dad? Who's Dulko?" Trunks asked his dad, didn't answer Vegeta.  
  
"He is this evil man who created andriods, not Dr. Gero, but this other man," Vegeta told his son.  
  
"But... There was this dude who had this strong ki, but we can't feel andriods ki, right?" Trunks asked as Vegeta looked at his son.  
  
"Dr. Dero had a son, but he is human," Vegeta said. 'He goes by the name Hector."  
  
"Dad! Hector is stalking me!" Trunks wanted to yell but didn't. "Thanks dad... oh and is Hector really human?"  
  
"Yes..." and he left. 'How could that be possible? Hector was human... but how is his ki strong?' Trunks thought, and once Vegeta closed the door, Hector appeared next to Trunks and put his arm around Trunks neck and tried to stranggle him. Trunks tried to pull off his arm but couldn't, he was losing air. Then he kicked Hector on the stomach and he let go of him. Trunks gasped for breath as he faced Hector.  
  
"Well wel well, the little sayian prince could survive," Hector laughed. "I guess father under estimated you. You will be dead, but I will be the new sayian prince- wait not sayian- King of the world!"  
  
"You're just plain sick and wrong!" Trunks said as he jumped and kicked Hector, but Hector grabbed his foot and spun him and tossed him out of the open window. Trunks flipped and landed on his feet, as Hector jumped and landed in front of him. "I'm gunna kill you!"  
  
Trunks kicked off and started throwing energy blasts furiously at Hector. (Vegeta heard the explosion and started to run outside.) Trunks stopped as the clouds slowly blew away, he took deep breaths, then saw Hector, unharmed!  
  
"It that the best you got!" Hector yelled, but then a powerful energy blast came from behind him and shot him on the head and left a huge mark. The blast came from Vegeta. "You freakin basterd!"  
  
"Look who's talking," he muttered as he turned super sayian two and kicked the boy to the ground and grabbed his foot and started spinning and threw his sooo far that he looked like a dot in the sky. "Was that Hector?"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks laughed, he should have told Vegeta the truth. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but I met him at school too."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Uh... I wasn't sure of myself..." Trunks said, then he sensed bullyness. "Ricky... Hey dad, I got to go somewhere really quick. See ya later." and Trunks merely ran down the street and disappeared out of sight. Ricky was followed him as he suspected he would.  
  
"Hey throw up!" Ricky finally called, Trunks smirked as he stopped and turned around. "Ya, turn around, face me like a man!"  
  
"It seems your neither a man nor women," Trunks joked, he wanted to hurt someone with an escuse. Then as Trunks planned, he ran towards him and he jumped and turned super sayian and punched him on the back, making sure he didn't see him in his form. "Had enough?"  
  
"ARGH!" Ricky yelled as he turned around and Trunks flew and stood on his head, and then jumped and turned normal and punched him on the stomach like always which knocked him down, but he stood up again. "Ha! I'm wearing protection!"  
  
"Riiiight!" and Trunks tired one more time, but he gathered some of his strength and punched him on the stomach but he didn't noticed his hands were glowing and as he punched him, something hit him. It was Hector. Ricky was knocked out so Trunks turned super sayian three. (Vegeta felt two strong kis). "I've been expecting you again... HAAAAAAAAAAA!" and Trunks let out one of his energy blast and hit hi which caused Hector to fly then then it exploded. "Bulls eyes..."  
  
Then Hector builded up a blast and shot it, as Trunks jumped but the blast still followed him as he flew everywhere, and he flew at laughing Hector and moved quickly and the blast hit Hector. "Yeah! I'm bored now, you're not much of a-" and Hector punched Trunks on the jaw as Trunks fell to the floor and slid down the street as he dugged through the ground. "Grrrrr! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DANM YOU!" Trunks got up and dusted himself off, and he looked at Hector and glared at him.  
  
"You are no match for me," Hector laughed as he started throwing many energy blasts and Trunks shield his face and closed his eyes, once Hector stopped Trunks quickly hid behind a bush and waited for Hector to let go of his guard. But he felt an arm go around his neck and somehow they teleported to Trunks room. "See that you have your guard down, huh, little sayian prince?"  
  
"Let go of me!" and he saw someone inside his closet. It was his dad, if he fails the battle between Hector, Vegeta will hate him! "Ahhhhh!" and he bite Hector's arm and Hector screamed in pain. "Shut up! No yelling inside the house!" and he threw him a kick which knocked him out of the house making a hole on the wall. "Ooops..."  
  
"I will kill everyone in the house for that!" and Trunks felt a large energy blast hit the house, it was twice the size of his grandpa and it hit the house as Trunks shield his head, and closed his eyes tightly. Then he opened and saw that the house was completely gone and he was on the ground a few yards away from his dead house.  
  
"MOM!" Trunks cried as he flew towards the house and saw that no one was there, not even his dad. "You killed my parents! You son of a biotch!" and Trunks turned Super sayian FOUR! His hair was dark brown and long and his eyes were red and filled with fury.  
  
"Whoa, I-I-I-I got to gooooo!" Hector yelled as Trunks grabbed Hector's neck and bent it in half and killed the boy blood was running down Hector's neck and he quickly buried him. Trunks saw what he did... Turned to normal and ran into the forest to hide from his shame of murdering.  
  
'I killed someone! I can't believe it! I'm going to hell now!' Trunks thought as he cried in his hands, then Trunks heard footsteps, walking. Trunks stood up and was about to fly when someone grabbed his foot and gently pulled him down.  
  
"Trunks?" it was his mom. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Mom! You're alive! Oh mom! I killed someone... I'm a bad bad bad boy!" Trunks cried as he cried on his mom. "I don't deserve to live! I killed someone!"  
  
"Trunks... You killed someone because he was evil, your suppose to kill evil super powered people," Bulma said gently as she stroked Trunks hair.  
  
"Where's dad?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He is somewhere. He saved me and you, Trunks," His mom said as Trunks looked at his mom and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Where is he?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm right here," Vegeta said as he came out from behind a rock, he was covered in blood and scars. "Argh, my head!"  
  
"I killed someone! I'm a bad bad boy!" Trunks cried. "BAAAAADDDD!"  
  
"Quit your crying, so what if you killed someone, he was bad," Vegeta said as he wiped some blood off himself. "Thnak Kami he's gone and I was fast enough to get you all away in time."  
  
Then Trunks smiled and the Brief family walked towards what was left of their house. Bulma gasped and stared at the leftover house, and Trunks walked towards the broken house and looked at the damage, the only thing left was part of the walls and the front door a little burnt and the walls were on fire a little, the stairs were there, it was on fire a little bit too. Trunks walked up the stairs which went up to ften steps and then he went back to where his mom was weeping over the house.  
  
"Where are we going to live?" Trunks asked as he sat next to his mom.  
  
"We'll probably move in with Chi Chi for a few months...." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widen and his face turned white. "No, I'm not going! I rather live in the forest then with Kakarot!" Then the Briefs noticed Ricky getting up.  
  
"Hi... Ricky...." Trunks said as he remembered his mom was there and he wanted to fight him, but his mom would get piss off and say,"Why did you hit him' or "Why why why! Where did I go wrong!" Like Trunks expected, Ricky punched Trunks and he faked pain and fell to the floor and Ricky walked off. Once out of sight, he got up and dusted himself off, and smiled. "That went well... That tickled though."  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ausome! You're really moving in with me?" Goten asked as he closed his locker. " That's neat! Well, I'll meet you after school, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure! And maybe we'll spar together!" Trunks said as the two boys went to their classes. "Mrs. Gonhale, hi... I wanted to tell you that there is a leak at the boys bathroom, okay?"  
  
"Okay... Well take your seat before I give you a detention..." Mrs. Gonhale said as Trunks sat next to Ricky. "Today you'll be taking a test, and I hope that-" Mrs. Gonhale saw him wearing a T-shirt with the words Capsule on the back and 'Trunks Brief' on the front. "You're the son of the creator of Casules! OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Er... Mrs?" Trunks said as the teacher grabbed a paper and pen and asked him for his autograph. "Okay...." and he signed and she called Bulma and told her a lie that Trunks was acting up.  
  
"Yes, please be here right away!" Mrs. Gonhale lied as she hunged up and stared at Trunks. "Trunks.. act like you're in troyble or I'll fail you...."  
  
"Yes- Yes ma'm...." Trunks whimpered as Bulma and Vegeta burst through the doors.  
  
"What has my son done this time?" Vegeta asked as Bulma glared at Trunks.  
  
"He was acting up in class! Again! I gave hima warning and he kept it up!" Mrs. Gonhale said.  
  
"She's-" Trsunks began as Bulma cut him off.  
  
"He has!?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, and I'd like you to sign here.." the teacher said as she saw Vegeta and remembered seeing him at the World Matial Arts Tornament. "And you, sir, sign here.."  
  
'But there's nothing except her signiture...." Vegeta said as he grabbed the pen.  
  
"Yes but this is a new way to send detentions now...." Mrs. Gonhale said.  
  
Trunks was sooo mad for getting in trouble for no good reason. "SHE'S LYING! SHE ONLY CALLED YOU TO GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Trunks? Why would she do that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"She saw my shirt! And got all high and stupid and made up an escues to get your autograph!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"That's it! You're not passing my class for breaking a teachers rule! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!" Mrs Gonhale snapped.  
  
"It's true! You evil- freakin-!" Bulma yelled but Trunks jumped from his seat and kicked his teacher's face and knocked her out.  
  
"Bitch....." Trunks finished as his parents and class gasped when they saw the teacher was not human... 


End file.
